cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Perador
Nation Information Perador is a small nation on the Southern tip of South America founded by an agreement between Spanish and Dutch settlers. It is quite public in it's goal to dominate the Straits of Magellan. Perador has focused on developing a large, happy population base rather than reduction of costs. The nation is always open to tech trades. Perador has shown itself to be passionate about green unity and seeks to brings all green colored alliances closer in diplomatic relations. The leaders of this country have developed a reputation for seeking out smaller green alliances and assisting in their development in order to better integrate them into the green diplomatic world. Alliance History 01/19/08 - 05/16/08 -- Global United Nations 05/16/08 - 04/27/12 -- Viridian Entente 04/27/12 - 10/12/12 -- New Sakura Order 10/12/12 - Present -- Shangri-La War of the Coalition In the War of the Coalition, Perador saw it's first glimpse of combat, providing missile and air support to the Coalition. During the conflict, the country's ground forces did not engage in combat. The Long Calm In the fall and winter of 2008 into the spring of 2009, Perador was relatively inactive, experiencing a prolonged period of steady growth. Karma War Perador was just returning to normal levels of actvity, when it was thrown into the Karma War. Perador served Viridia again in this war, facing four nations from New Pacific Order, MCXA, and Echelon. During this lengthy war, Perador was attacked by over 35 nuclear weapons, but only suffered damage from eight. Despite this fact, the loss to Perador was significant, losing 15,000 nation strength. The Post Karma World Recovering from losses sustained during the Karma War, Perador slowed its growth in favor of several economic and military advancements. The Strategic Defense Initiative and Manhattan Project were developed, giving Perador the security necessary for the new era ahead. Ambitious projects were crafted and by October 2009, a fully developed colony had been established on the moon. Following this great achievement, Perador turned its focus inward to finally recover the infrastructure it had lost. Second Unjust War Having finally recovered all losses from the Karma war and purchased a wide array of impressive military and economic wonders, Perador was again thrust into battle during the Second Unjust War. Perador engaged several hard fought contests with nations from the well-respected New Polar Order. For weeks, nuclear missiles, and military aircraft criss-crossed the skies as battle raged on. Losses on both sides in these wars were severe, and when the war had passed, Perador had lost almost 30,000 nation strength. Post War Period Upon the end of war, Perador enjoyed immense economic recovery, almost reaching pre-war levels of infrastructure in just a few months. Because of the extraordinary income/debt ratio that the smaller Perador now enjoyed, a great deal of money was able to be given to aid the recovery of other members of the Viridian Entente. Category:Former member of New Sakura Order Category:Former member of Viridian Entente